Why Do You Love Me
by foureyedbookworm
Summary: Discontinued. After the quest is completed, Kagome finds herself afraid to let Inuyasha break her heart again, even though he now says he loves her. So she asks him and Kouga a simple question to help her make a choice: Why do you love me?
1. Storm of Sorrows

A/N: Konnichiwa! ^_^ I got a new idea for a short fic, so I'm posting this up as soon as I can, before I forget. It's rather angsty in the beginning, but have no fear, it's really based solely on romance! Inu/Kag of course, who else! And the first two parts are introspective, so bear with me while I plod through Inuyasha and Kagome's thoughts. So anyway, hope you'll forgive me for not working on my other fics sooner… This will only take a little bit of time, I promise. So, without further ado…

****

Why Do You Love Me

By ~ Four-eyed Bookworm

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. 

Summary: The quest is over, Naraku is dead, and the Shikon no Tama is whole again. Kagome had decided to stay in the Feudal Era. Kouga is pestering her to become his "woman," and Inuyasha (Oh wonders of wonders) has admitted that he loves her. However, her heart has been broken one too many times to trust and love the hanyou again so easily. So she declares a contest between her two suitors, to determine which one she will choose to stay with. Their challenge will be to answer a simple question: "Why do you love me?"

Rated: PG, only for slight cursing. 

****

~ Chapter 1 ~

~~~ Kagome ~~~

He's told me that he loved me. Actually, they both did. Kouga and Inuyasha both say that they love me. I never thought I'd live to see the day when Inuyasha would confess his love for me. Then again, I never thought that we would defeat Naraku. I never thought that we would finally be able to complete the Shikon no Tama. And I never thought that I'd actually consider refusing him…

Four years ago, I would have kissed him soundly on the lips and vowed to stay by his side forever if he had said that to me. I mean, who would have thought that the proud Hanyou, son of a great Demon Lord, would have confessed his love to a fifteen year old, weak, pathetic human girl from the future? Don't get me wrong, I'm not depressed, and I'm not being self-deprecatory… But I'm nineteen, or almost, anyway, and I've never even been kissed! Isn't that a bad sign?

Anyway, Inuyasha says that he loves me. And much as I'd love to believe him, and much as my heart yearns for him, I…I can't. Not yet, at least. He hasn't kissed me yet. The closest we've ever gotten was when he hugged me right after we defeated Naraku and got the whole jewel back. Oh, and that's another thing. He decided not to become human, or demon, and to just stay the way he is. I guess I'm glad…it shows that I managed to have some influence on him, at least. Though, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have protested if he had decided, in the end, that he was going to do what his goal had been all along, and turn into a full Youkai. After all, the whole quest was started because of his wish for power. Sango and Miroku are sure that they can live happily without it, as they are to be married next month, anyway. They'll be a good couple. …I'm sure they'll be able to take great care of Shippou, whom they're adopting.

I wouldn't even have said a word if he had chosen to turn human, either. All three ways, I would have accepted him. To me, it didn't matter what form he was in. Regardless, I did have a preference for those adorable white puppy ears, but they were all a part of him, and part of the Inuyasha that I loved wholeheartedly. I would have loved him. _Would have_. 

But once again, I come back to regret the past. Or is it envy? Because if I have been fifteen, and a little more green, maybe I would have accepted his proposal… Maybe I would have accepted his love. But now, I'm not so sure. He says he loves me. Inuyasha loves me. But does he love me? _Me?_ Higurashi Kagome? Or me, the reincarnation of Kikyou? Because I have to face the facts now. What if all along, I was just a replacement for his first love? I've denied it for nearly four years; I've blinded myself to the possibilities of truth. I closed my eyes to the endless scenes of Inuyasha hugging Kikyou, Inuyasha kissing Kikyou, Inuyasha…shouting that he loved Kikyou…

The last one hurt the most. When he killed Naraku with his ultimate attack of the Tetsusaiga, the entire castle of miasma began to dissipate in a burst of light and sound. It was as if all the evil that Naraku had embodied was breaking into pieces and fleeing, releasing the trapped light of pureness that was inside. And with the crumbling debris and gusts of dust, a single figure also floated up into the sky. A lone body, made of ashes and graveyard soil, shaped into the form of the undead priestess that represents all that I could have had, all that I could have been. Kikyou. She was too high up in the air for anyone to tell whether she was dead or unconscious, or still alive… but either way, she began flowing towards the east, with the rest of the miasma and rubbish. Her skin almost seemed to glow a pale pink, but we couldn't tell whether it was a spell, or whether it was a reflection of the setting sun. 

And then, as if under a trance himself, _he_ lifted his head and saw her. He saw her leaving, and he ran after her. Inuyasha ran after her, chased her all the way across the flat plains to the edge of the river. He was far away from us by then, but his desperate voice still carried back to me. It's been imprinted in my mind ever since. He had shouted, "Kikyou!!! Don't go yet! … I love you!!!!!" 

At that moment, my heart shattered into a million pieces. It had already been battered, bruised, and cracked. Every time he kissed her, another crack appeared in my heart. Each time he shunned me with a dirty look or insult, my own heart thumped painfully. But this was the final straw. I hadn't expected it. I hadn't expected him to shout that he loved Kikyou so soon. Not so soon after the final battle. My heart broke, and it would never be repaired. 

I didn't cry then. I didn't cry when he came back, looking weary, disheveled, bloody, and sad. I didn't cry when we buried all the bodies. I didn't cry when I gave him the Shikon, nor when he refused it. I didn't cry when we got back to the village. It wasn't until that night, when everyone, or at least I hope, was safely asleep in the hut, when I sneaked out of bed and stumbled to the Bone Eater's Well. I knew Inuyasha wasn't nearby. He said he'd stay inside that night, and I saw his outline by the pale light of the moon before I had stepped out. 

I collapsed against the cold, stony edge of the dry well, and I cried. I cried for all the people who had died. I cried for all the blood, tears, sweat that had been shed. I cried for myself, for my damaged heart, my broken innocence, my lost future. And when the tears finally ran dry, and I couldn't cry any more, I picked up the sharp pieces of my heart, and locked them in a chest. I vowed never to let my heart get hurt again…

And now, he says that he loves me. And once again, I've set myself up for a possible heartbreak. He says it sincerely. He claims that he was just saying a last farewell to Kikyou, that he loved her, but now he loves me. And Kouga… Kouga says that now that the quest is over, he has the right to finally claim me as his mate. But Inuyasha is as angry as always, and won't allow it. In a way, it makes my heart ache slightly less when I see him fighting Kouga, defending me from Kouga. But what if it's all just a pride issue? What if he's just claiming that he loves me to keep me from going with Kouga? He's always been possessive… If I choose him, and I live with him… what will happen if Kikyou comes back?

I truly want to choose him. I want to heal my heart again. I want to live a normal life. Or, as normal as it can get when you're living five hundred years in the past. Okaa-san and Souta, even Gramps, have agreed to let me stay here. It's not as if they could have stopped me, anyway. I'm not a minor anymore. I sometimes ask myself why I'd stay here. But the truth is, there's nothing for me there, either. I failed all of my courses in my last year at high school. I didn't care by then, because we were drawing close to the final battle with Naraku. But now it's too late. I haven't applied to any colleges, because I knew I wouldn't have been accepted, anyway. My friends and I have grown distant. Souta's old enough to take care of himself now. Grampa is getting old… he won't be here to talk to me for much longer. I have no future there. I would end up getting a low-pay job at a restaurant and depending on Mama for support for the rest of my life. I don't want that.

So I've decided to stay here. I love this time anyway. It's cleaner, as In- as _he_ would say. And besides, I can still go back in forth to get some modern conveniences now and then. Both of them promised me that. So whoever I choose, they'll let me go back to the future once in a while. Four years ago, it would have been _him_. But now, even though I've never loved Kouga, I can't decide between them. Who would be able to take better care of the broken remains of my heart? The one who never had it in the first place, or the one who had broken it in the first place?

I don't know. I'm scared, Inuyasha. I'm afraid you'll break my heart again. And this time, if I give you my heart, you might break my spirit as well. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you went back to Kikyou. So forgive me, Inuyasha. Forgive me for not trusting you immediately. Allow me to take this one last precaution, to protect my heart and soul.

~~~ Inuyasha ~~~

I think she's afraid of me. She won't look me in the eye. She won't talk to me alone. She won't come close enough to even touch me. Kagome, what happened to you? What did I do to you that's turned into a living doll? Living doll. No, that was Kikyou. But she's gone now. I'm glad. I didn't want her back in the first place. But every time I see her I'm overwhelmed with guilt, with regret, with longing for the past that could have been. And that last time, when she left for the final time, I tried to call her back.

I tried to tell her that I was sorry. Sorry for ruining her chances at happiness. Sorry…that I was choosing Kagome. But I guess I took it too far. I was so focused on getting her back that I uttered the one phrase that I thought would work. I said the one thing that she had always wanted to hear, "I love you." And with that one phrase, she disappeared beyond the horizon, and I think I lost my own chances of being happy. With Kagome.

Kagome…I know I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but damn it, I never _mean_ to! It just slipped out. I hit myself on the head, inwardly, after. But it's not enough. It'll never be enough to make up for the pain that I've caused her. So the least I can do is take care of her for the rest of her life. It's too late for us to be together. It's too late for me to make her truly happy. But I can try. Because I want her to be happy. Because the truth is, I really do love her.

But now she's unsure. I guess I can't blame her. I've hurt her more times than even I can count. And she can't trust me anymore. Four years ago, I know she'd never even _consider_ going with that bastard of a wolf, Kouga. And now, she's actually thinking about it. My heart hurts. It hurts because she no longer trusts me, but it also hurts because I was the one who made her like this.

But I deserve it. I deserve the pain. So I'll bear it silently. I'll hope, and watch, and love, and wait. And when she finally chooses, if she chooses me, I'll make her happy again. I swear it, I will. 

And now she's come up with some stupid contest. To decide who's better. To pick who she'll stay with. To pick who she loves. She told us yesterday, that on her birthday, she'd give us a task to complete. I don't know what the task will be. I don't care what she asks us to do. I'd go to the ends of the earth for her, to win her trust, and possibly her love, back. So I'm going to do it. I'll participate in this fucking contest and challenge Kouga. Because I can't let him have her. If she chooses him, I'll die. But she won't choose him. Because no matter what it is we have to do, if we have to fight each other, I'll win. 

Because I love her.

~~~ The Day of Kagome's Birthday ~~~

The party was over. The villagers had got together a splendid party to celebrate Kagome-sama's nineteenth birthday, as well as the defeat of Naraku, and the reformation of the Shikon no Tama. It was a wonderful feast, with dancing and music and games, and lots of merriment. Everyone was laughing breathlessly by the end of the last dance song. And Miroku's face was red from being slapped by Sango, but at least he kept his hands on her, and only her, now. In the afternoon, after congratulating the smiling young miko-in-training, the villagers gradually filtered away, leaving the original group of shard hunters, their quest now complete.

Kagome went back inside to change, and told everyone to wait for her. As soon as she disappeared into the hut, Kaede hobbled up with a small smile on her face.

"Minna," she announced solemnly, "Kagome-san has asked me to relay to you the information about the contest between Inuyasha and Kouga."

A pair of furry ears immediately perked upwards to pay closer attention. There was a slightly pregnant pause before Inuyasha burst out, "Well, babaa? Tell us what she said, willya? Cut the dramatics already!" She gave him a stern glare in response, before answering aloud, "Kagome has declared that today, she will choose one of you and accept your love, on this day, the day of her nineteenth birthday. As she may have already told you, the outcome of this contest will be that one of you will win her hand in marriage-"

Kouga burst out arrogantly, "Heh! Who says I want to marry her? That's a human custom. My tribe and I don't need some crazy human traditions! I just want Kagome as my woman!"

Sango frowned angrily at him. She didn't approve of the wolf demon as a suitor, although he was harmless enough as a friend. In fact, he was quite the opposite of how she thought a typical Youkai was supposed to act. So she put up with his claims, for Kagome's sake, at least. "Kouga, you know Kagome won't agree to be your 'woman' if you just grab her and run off like you did last time. Weddings may be part of a human tradition, but in case you've forgotten, Kagome-chan is human, you know."

The wolf youkai sulked for half a second before conceding. "All right then! If my beautiful Kagome wishes to be my bride, I can do nothing but consent!"

He was whacked on the back of the head by a livid hanyou. "Shut up, you wimpy wolf! She hasn't even chosen you yet! Now be quiet so Kaede-babaa can finish talking!"

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Now, Kagome has already left through the back door of my home. She wishes for you too, as well as Sango and Miroku, to meet her by the Go-Shin-Boku Tree. There, she will inform you of the rules of the contest, and there shall she choose her husband and mate."

The old priestess had barely finished speaking when there was a great cloud of dust kicked off, making everyone cough and choke as the gust of wind flew past. When the dust cleared, the hanyou and the youkai were both gone.

Shippou pouted. "I should have known dog-boy would want to go and find her as soon as possible. He left us all behind again!

^_^

A little more than a minute later, two blurred figures burst into a clearing and halted to a complete stop in front of the old dry well that Inuyasha knew was a portal between two worlds. The sight that met his eye took his breath away in an instant.

Sitting on the edge of the well, was a girl, no, young woman. She had long, slighty wavy black hair that blew around her shoulders in the breeze. She was wearing a skirt again, but it wasn't the familiar, short green uniform that she normally chose to wear. The white material that billowed gracefully around her legs was long and silky, reaching down to nearly reach her ankles. It was a creamy, off-white with lacey flowers lining the bottom, but it looked almost transparent. The skirt was draped around her as she sat, and it tapered off at her hips to be continued by a sky blue tank-top, covered by a light, flimsy, white, open shirt. The completed Shikon no Tama hung from a thin, bright silver chain around her neck. It shone with a pale, shimmering pink. She had a vibrant pink flower stuck haphazardly behind her ear, and one hand was resting beside her, while on the other was perched a small white butterfly whose wings were fluttering as it rested upon her finger.

A soft, barely perceptible smile was flitting across her face as she watched the butterfly, her own cerulean blue eyes sparkling in enjoyment. This was the Kagome that Inuyasha knew and loved. The carefree innocence and openness that had been worn away by months of fighting seemed to have creeped back. She seemed more like her old self. The two rivals stepped forward to greet her simultaneously, and she looked up.

The smile disappeared from her expression. The air suddenly grew tense, and her eyes no longer sparkled. They had dulled to a pale azure-blue as soon as she caught sight of him. Inuyasha's heart ached at the way she had suddenly hid herself away. Did she truly no longer trust him? He smiled tentatively at her, and, after a pause, Kagome's lips hesitantly curved upward. Before he could speak, Kouga rushed forward and grasped her hands, obliviously scaring away the butterfly.

"Kagome! How good to see you again!" He exclaimed, as if he hadn't just seen her less than half an hour ago. "Are you really having trouble deciding which one of us to choose? Do you really need to have this contest, or are you just trying to find a way to get rid of Inu-kuro here without hurting his feelings? If you wish, I'll take care of him for you, and leave you free to come live with me!"

The enthusiastic wolf youkai would have continued rambling, but Kagome quickly stood up and moved away from the well, cutting in firmly, "No, Kouga. I've made up my mind to do this. I want to stay in this era, but I refuse to choose either of you until you complete my task."

"Well, if you insist," the wolf prince said reluctantly. "But I assure you, Kagome. Have no fear that I shall defeat dog-turd in this challenge, no matter what it is! Everyone knows that I'm stronger and faster than him, anyway. You won't have to be annoyed by him any longer, after this day! Just tell me what we'll have to do! Can we fight it out and see who loses?"

Just then, Sango and Miroku appeared out of the thick line of trees to their right. The Buddhist monk spoke first. "Ah! Kagome-sama! We're glad you didn't start without us! Sango and I are eager to be your witnesses for this contest!" He hugged his intended around the waist as he mentioned her name. She snuggled casually against him, and barely stiffened when she felt a hand slid southward towards her butt. Closer, closer…and then it stopped.

"H-houshi?" The demon exterminator asked, rather confused.

"Iie, you promised to call me by name now, Sango…"

"Miroku…" she amended, speaking the name with such love that he leaned down, unable to resist giving his wife-to-be a gentle kiss.

Kagome smiled softly at the couple, but inside, her heart ached. She envied them for having each other… She only hoped that she would have who she wanted soon, too. But before she could choose, she had to make sure…

"Ne, I guess we can get started then, right?" She said with false cheerfulness.

A low voice confirmed, "Aa." She glanced at the dog demon, but couldn't bring herself to meet him eye.

"Okay. Well, you all already know my decision about staying here. I've also decided, if it's okay with everyone, to purify the jewel by wishing for immortality, once I choose…well, someone. So if that's okay, I'll let you both know what you have to do."

The group nodded. She took a deep breath and continued. "Well, the challenge isn't going to be based on strength or speed, because I've already seen both of you fight, sometimes each other, and I don't need to nor do I want to see you fighting each other again. Especially not for my sake. So here is what will determine the contest. I will ask you both a question. Whoever answers the question best, or correctly, or appropriately, will be the winner."

Kouga smirked triumphantly. "If it's a puzzle or riddle, I'll win for sure! I'm the smartest! And I'm the best riddle-solver in my tribe!"

Inuyasha growled, but didn't say anything in reply. Neither did Kagome. She just glanced at Sango and Miroku for support. The approving gazes that they had gave her courage, and she turned back to the two youkai, with her back straight and head held up high. Inuyasha thought that she looked like a princess. He had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"All right then, here's the question. It's very…simple. I just want a straightforward, truthful and honest answer from both of you. Whoever answers my question most satisfactorily will win." They nodded again in acquiescence. The raven haired young woman took another deep breath, and voiced the question that would determine the rest of her life.

"Why do you love me?" She asked softly, looking them both straight in the eye.

A/N: So how was it? I think this has to be the longest first chapter that I've ever written! ^_^ So anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Ja! 


	2. Clearing Skies

A/N: Wow! I'm so happy that there were so many people who liked this story so far! I feel so loved, with my seventeen reviews! Arigatou everyone! I tried to finish this chapter as quickly as possible… This one is filled with _major_ fluff! ^_^ Oh, yes, and before I start, I'm just going to take the time to address one general question that has appeared a lot: Like I said, or at least I think I mentioned before, this will be a romance based on _Inuyasha and Kagome_! Not Kouga and Kagome! I'm terribly sorry to those of you who requested a Kouga/Kag fic…I've never tried writing one of those before… Maybe I will someday. Anywho, this fic will be Inu/Kag. Sorry to everyone who asked for something different! But I tried to take your advice and work your other comments into this chapter! Okay, well, review responses are at the end of the chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Special recognition goes to **Nero**, my first reviewer! ^_^ Now, what are you waiting for? Read!

****

Why Do You Love Me?

~ By Four-eyed Bookworm

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own anything except a hairtie and a piece of gum… Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, though I wish he did… ::drool:: Ahem. Yeah. 

Summary: The quest is over, Naraku is dead, and the Shikon no Tama is whole again. Kagome has decided to stay in the Feudal Era. Kouga is pestering her to become his "woman," and Inuyasha (Oh wonders of wonders) has admitted that he loves her. However, her heart has been broken one too many times to trust and love the hanyou again so easily. So she declares a contest between her two suitors, to determine which one she will choose to stay with. Their challenge will be to answer a simple question: "Why do you love me?"

Rated: PG, only for slight cursing. 

*** Last time: _The raven-haired young woman took another deep breath, and voiced the question that would determine the rest of her life. "Why do you love me?" She asked softly, looking them both straight in the eye. _***

¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

****

~ Chapter 2 ~

~~~ Kouga ~~~

"What?!?!" I shout, bewildered. I check to see if I'm hearing right. Yep, ears are definitely still working. What did Kagome just ask? She answers my question, a bit more firmly than the first time.

"Why do you love me?" She repeats, then explains herself carefully. "Give me a reason, or more than one reason, why you love me. I just want an honest answer."

I'm just a bit stunned at this point… I thought I was going to have to kick Inuyasha's ass or something… Never imagined I'd have to come up with an entire speech on the spot. But on second thought, it should be that hard, right?

All females are like that. Feed them some crap about how they look and how much you love them, and they'll fall for you in two seconds flat. Though…Kagome is kinda different that way. She's been refusing me and pushing me away for nearly four years. Always sticking with dog-turd over there. Never staying with me for more than a day…usually less. It made me so mad, to see her hanging all over that hanyou pup. Though it wasn't her fault. He probably forced her to stay with him until the Shikon no Tama was completed. I caught her staring at him with those sad eyes many a time. I felt bad, but hey, what could I do? She had an obligation, and the inu wouldn't let her wiggle out of it.

So I waited. I knew, I could _tell_ from that sorrowful look in her eyes that appeared more and more frequently these last two years, that she didn't want to stay with him any longer than she absolutely needed to. So I was patient. I courted her, and visited her, and waited until the damn jewel was complete. In a moment of complete idiocy I even decided to help them kill Naraku, in case dog-turd couldn't do it right himself. Even stupider, I gave her my shards of the Shikon.

But what does it matter? In less than an hour, Kagome will be mine. And I won't need the jewel fragments anymore, because I'll have a mate who's powerful enough to more than make up for the missing power of the shards. I can smell the miko power flowing through her blood. It's potent. She'll be a good alpha female for my tribe, and a fitting mother to my sons.

I'm so close now, I can almost smell the scent of victory. Just a few more words. After all, it won't be a hard choice. Inuyasha insults her, I compliment her. Inuyasha hurts her, I help her. He's rude, I'm…well, not rude. I'm not exactly kind either, but it's not my nature to be "kind." Wolf princes can't be "kind," but at least I don't yell and shout at her at every opportunity. Honestly, that pup is so immature, and stupid. How can he still lay a claim to her after all that he's done to her? Does he really expect Kagome to forgive him so easily?

Though my woman does forgive easily. Very…I've seen her just about forgive every single thing that anyone's ever done to her. She's like that. Very childish in some ways, but I admire her for that innocence. The innocence that's been slowly seeping away month by month. She's growing older, and wiser. And it sort of makes me sad, to know that the girl-child who was so carefree and naïve has matured into a woman, burdened with the worries of life. … Well, I suppose I should probably go first. Set an example for the young, and whatnot. Besides, it shouldn't be that hard. She's ready to pick me over that pup already anyway. I'll just give her a little push along in the right direction…

~~~ At the Bone Eater's Well ~~~

Kouga immediately seized the chance to go first. He was about to rush up and grab her hands again, but Kagome had unknowingly moved away from him before he could, walking over to stand next to Sango and Miroku. So instead, the wolf youkai turned to face them as well. He grinned widely, anticipating the attentive audience.

"Well then, here goes! Kagome, I love you because you're strong. You're a miko with lots of power, and you can shoot arrows that kill demons, and purify them. You can see the Shikon shards, and you'd be very useful to me when you become my woman. My tribe would respect you for being strong, and they would listen to you and follow you, as my mate."

A barely perceptible growl rose out of Inuyasha at this point, but Kouga chose to ignore it, and continued speaking. "You're also very feisty and spirited, and I love you for that. I like women who can stand up for themselves, and aren't boneless, groveling fools."

Inuyasha's thoughts had drifted off. As Kouga listed reason after reason for why he loved Kagome, ("You're energetic, and kind, and cheerful, and…") the hanyou cursed himself for not going first.

__

Damn! What am I going to say? That wimpy wolf has already taken all of my reasons! He's stealing my ideas! What will I tell her? I can't say that she's pretty, 'cause that's just too clique… But, I…do love the way she flips her bangs back from her forehead when they get in her face… I…love the way her lips quirk upwards ever so slightly when she's sleeping. I love the way she…tilts her head to the side when she's looking at me when asking a question. …I love the way her eyes darken and flash at me when she's angry. I love the feel of her fingers when they brush against mine. I love the smell of her hair when she's just taken a bath… Actually, I love her scent no matter what, even when she's covered in dust and grime and sweat. I love the way she brushes the wrinkles out of her uniform after riding on my back, even though it isn't messed up at all. …No, dammit! None of this is going to work! And I can't say it in front of everyone, especially not Kouga! Kami, why does this have to be so hard?

Kouga's voice droned onwards as Inuyasha wracked his brains for something that would be acceptable to say aloud. "And I also love you, Kagome, because you're really smart, and witty, and caring, and…"

__

I can't believe this. Why is it so hard for me to tell her why I love her? There are so many things I can say, and none of them seems to fit! I can't tell her anything… And yet, every time I see her smile, my heart beats faster…I love hearing her voice when she's singing at night, when she thinks that no one else is listening… I love her for caring about me, for calling my name in that tone…whenever I get hurt. After every fight, no matter how small the wound, she always rushes to my side to treat it. I get a warm feeling inside my chest when she cries for me, while at the same time, I can't stand the fact that she's sad. But I love it when she laughs. Her voice…is so…beautiful…She's like an angel…I love watching her sleep at night. Sometimes I even stay up all night to watch Kagome sleep. I also love watching the way her fingers move when she's sleeping. They're so…entrancing…

And I love her for always being there for me, for understanding me, for putting up with me. She's always knows what I'm thinking, and how to make me feel better. She's taught me to accept myself, and to accept all my flaws as part of who I am, just as she does. She's healed my heart, given me a chance at a new life. A life that I can't live without her…

"And I love you because you're dedicated, and responsible, and sympathetic. Kagome, I'll make sure that I take good care of you if become my woman.You'll be much happier with me than if you lived with dug-turd over there. And I'll made sure that my pack listens to you and obeys you and respects you, which they already do anyway since you're so nice and strong and pretty, and, yeah… that's why I love you." Kouga finally finished his incredibly long, drawn-out, and repetitive list of reasons, and stepped back with a smug smirk on his face. He'd already covered every single reason he could think of, so there was no way Inuyasha could beat that. 

In the meanwhile, the poor hanyou was still thinking of reasons why he loved Kagome. He hadn't heard a single word that Kouga said, and had barely registered the fact the speech was finished. So, when Kagome smiled at Kouga, then turned to him, he didn't even notice that it was his turn.

__

And, gods, I love her for just being– "Inuyasha?" He was interrupted from his thoughts by a pleasant, yet hesitant voice.

"Huh?" Was his oh-so-intelligent answer.

Kagome said patiently, albeit a bit nervously, "It's your turn, Inuyasha, if you want…"

"Oh." Yes, the young lady's beauty had apparently stunned him into forgetting his vocabulary…

Then, all of a sudden, he realized what she was asking. _Fuck! It's my turn already? I haven't even decided what to say? Ack! What am I going to do? What should I say? What if–_

Miroku nudged the hanyou discreetly in the ribs. "Well, Inuyasha?" He promptly delicately, "Tell Kagome-sama why you love her."

Inuyasha's head rose to look at them all. His eyes met Kagome's gaze, and his mind went completely, utterly, totally blank. BLANK. He couldn't remember a single thing of what he had planned on saying. All he could do was stand there, still as a statue, and lose himself in her depthless sapphire orbs. Kouga suppressed a triumphant smile. This was way too easy. 

Inuyasha looked down at the grass and took a deep breath, knowing that he'd have to say something, or else die trying. What could he say? Kouga had taken all the obvious reasons already, and all the ones he wanted to tell her were too trivial… He could only tell her the truth. "I…uh…I love you, because…you're…you're Kagome…I love you for…everything that you are. Just because…you are who you are. You're Kagome." The last two words had trailed off to a whisper. There was a tone of finality to them, and when Inuyasha looked at up her once more, his amber eyes glimmered with the truth.

He saw the shocked look on Kagome's face, and interpreted it. _I…lost. She thinks that I don't love her…or that Kouga loves her more…I couldn't tell her anything else… What I said, was the truth, and I couldn't think of anything else to say! I've lost her forever…she must be so disappointed._

He raised his silver head and said softly, voice thick and husky with sorrow, "I'm…s-sorry, Kagome…for not being able to come up with a better reason." _It was the only reason I had…_

She didn't reply. His frame went slack. So this was it. His only chance at happiness, lost. Well, he deserved it, for saying something stupid like that. His ears drooped forward. Kagome would never choose him now, not after his unbelievably insufficient reason. Why hadn't he just made something up, instead of speaking the only thing that had been on his mind at that point? 

The hanyou turned slowly, steps heavy with anguish. _I hope…that you and Kouga will be happy, Kagome. I…I'm sorry for not, not being able to offer you any more…_

As he slowly walked away, preparing to leave his love's sight forever, Kagome could only stare unblinking at the retreating figure in red. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, and it wasn't until the forlorn hanyou had almost left the clearing that she shook herself out of her stunned silence.

"Wait! Inuyasha!!" She cried out. He turned back to her, dreading the look on her face. Kagome ran desperately towards him until she stumbled to a stop two feet away from him. She lifted her eyes towards him. They shone with glistening, unshed tears. In a trembling voice, she asked, keeping her gaze on his face, for some hope, some sign, "Inuyasha…were you, t-telling the truth? Was that…the absolute truth?"

His heart broke in half. He had sworn never to hurt her again, he had sworn to protect her, to never _ever_ let her cry again, and here she was, about to cry, because of what he'd just said. Inuyasha wished with all his being that he could just envelope her in a warm, comforting embrace and tell her _no_. No, that it wasn't the truth, that he had been lying. That he loved her because she was beautiful and strong and… But those were true too. Couldn't he lie? Tell her that he hadn't meant it? Soothe her and hug her and tell her whatever she wanted to hear, to prove that he loved her?

"I…" he began. Her eyes pleaded with his. He wanted to say no. He opened his mouth, and replied, "I- Yes… I was, I was telling the truth. The reason I love you is because you are Kagome. I love you…for who you are."

The dam broke, and tears began to run silently down her cheeks. His soft golden eyes shimmered. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's the best reason I could come up with for why I love y-"

He was cut off when the girl from the future flung herself at him. She choked out, "Oh, Inuyasha!" before her voice was swallowed by sobs. Her arms squeezed him so hard around the waist that they could have cracked a rib, yet he savored the feel of her body pressed up against him for the last time. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kagome. I never meant to make you cry. I love you…I'm sorry." He murmured, hesitantly stroking the top of her head as his other hand rubbed small circles into his back. Kagome probably couldn't even hear him, because she was sobbing so loudly, her body shaking so hard that he felt the tremors wrack his own frame.

"Oh, gods…" She cried, her face buried against his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, heart twisting in pain as if a knife as just been stabbed through his chest.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated again, burying his nose in her black hair. He continued whispering nonsensical phrases into her ear, hoping that she would stop crying. He looked up, his own eyes dull with pain and grief. Sango and Miroku were still standing back at the well, giving them their privacy for a last farewell. They had even managed to prevent Kouga from coming between the hugging pair, forcing him to keep his distance with his back turned.

Eventually, Kagome calmed down enough to speak, though she was still gasping with each quivering breath. Her voice was muffled against his haori. "Inuyasha…I'm, I'm so…"

He squeezed her tighter, hoping that this moment would last forever, that she'd never pull away, never leave. 

"I'm so happy…" She said, lifting her tear-stained face up to smile at him.

"I'm sor-" He said, about to apologize again, grief dulling his reflexes. It wasn't until he looked down at her joyful expression that what she had said registered in his mind. "What?!? What did you just say?"

"I'm happy, Inuyasha. I'm incredibly happy that you love me."

"But, I-I, you…wha-" was all he could stammer out, in his utter confusion.

"I've always wondered if anyone could love me for just being me. All my life I wanted to be loved for who I was, not what I could do. I thought you would only want me because of what I could offer, but you…love me for myself. Your acceptance proves your love, and I know now, that you love me, not Kikyou. You said so yourself. I've always loved you, you know, Inuyasha. But I…just, I wasn't sure whether you were using me as a replacement for Kik-"

"Never say that, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered fiercely, pulling her against him for another tight hug. "Never doubt my love for you. I've given up Kikyou. The last time…when I told her that, it was only to try and get her to come back, so I could say goodbye. I don't love her anymore, Kagome. I don't know if I ever did. The only feelings I hold for the shell of dirt and earth that now wanders the earth are guilt, mistrust, regret… I love you with all my heart, because of who _you_ are. Not because you're Kikyou. Because you are you. Kagome. And, I've…never been much good at words, but, if you could ever forgive me for everything I've done, I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life with you, to earn back your trust, in spite of all the hurt that I've caused you."

"Oh gods, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I'm so happy…I had hoped beyond all hopes that you could love me the way I loved you. I think…inside, I knew that you did, but I just didn't want to admit it, because… I was afraid."

A flash of a long cherished memory crossed her mind. Years ago, they had been in the same position, but it had been Inuyasha who had spoken those words. She continued, sniffing, "I was afraid…afraid that I would be cast aside again. Afraid you would choose Kikyou if she came back. Afraid that my heart would be broken once more. All…all I ever needed was your love, Inuyasha. And when you gave it to Kikyou, my heart broke, and I was afraid to let you break it again. That's the only reason I made this contest. To have some proof that you loved me. To have something to remember you by if you ever left me again. The truth is, I wanted so badly to love you back. I would have thrown myself at you if only I could…but now, I'm so glad that I know the truth. I forgive you, Inuyasha. I had already forgiven you anyway."

She looked up at him, smiling with such dazzling brilliance that Inuyasha's heart leapt with joy. He used a thumb to trace the tears that bedewed her moist cheek. He wiped them away gently, and uttered fervently, "I'll never leave your side again. Ever. And I promise that you'll never cry in sorrow again, Kagome. Not if I can help it."

He drew her slender body back against him, hardly believing his good fortune. _If this is all a dream, Kami-sama, please don't let me wake up again…_He thought, reassuring himself of his love's presence by squeezing her tightly. She reciprocated the hug with equal fervor, smiling through her tears, now of joy.

"I love you, Kagome." He said roughly, his own voice breaking emotionally as he spoke.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. I love you so much…" She answered, gently playing with the strands of silver hair along his back.

A/N: Now, everyone all together now, say "Awww….." on the count of three! ^_^ So, was that waffy enough for you? Tear-jerking? ::giggles:: Well, I certainly hope you all enjoyed this segment of WDYLM… Have no fear, however, there are about two more chapters left of this story. I would have written more, but I thought this would be a good place to end. Well, what did you think? Too sappy? Too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? ^_~ Did anyone think any of the characters were OOC? Let me know, please! I welcome comments and suggestions! Leave a review if you wish!

Review Responses:

****

Nero ~ Well, I guess this is a bit of a cliffhanger too! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Wakkas Women ~ Yeah…this was pretty much just a sudden idea of mine… Eek! Please don't hurt me! I updated! ^-^ j/k 

****

Kagome Yuki ~ Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Hey, aren't we all crazy for Inuyasha? ::wink:: You were so encouraging in your review! Please keep reading!

****

AnimeGirljd13 ~ Of course Kagome will pick Inuyasha! They're my favorite couple after all! I wouldn't dare write an alternate pairing without everyone's consent…

****

Nanaka ~ I'm sorry! I know there are lots of people who wanted me to write Kouga/Kag, but I'm a hard-core Inu/Kag fan… I apologize for letting Kagome choose Inuyasha, but that was my original plan anyway… Either way, I tried to write part of it from Kouga's POV, like you asked. Hope you enjoyed it! Review with comments, please!

****

binx ~ Thank you! I'll try to update soon!

****

Paws ~ Always here to please! ::bows grandly:: So, do Kouga's answers fit your idea of idotic? I tried enforce the point that he only wants her for what she can offer…so the responses to Kagome's question weren't as humorous as I would have liked them to be, but oh well. Anyway, hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading!

****

Yunaleska ~ Yep! I totally agree! ::waves around a little flag:: Kagome and Inuyasha forever!!! Yay!!! And of course, what better way to put them together than with a healthy dose of angst and sap? ^_^

****

Miss Coolio ~ :D Did you click the review button more than once by mistake? If not, thanks so much anyway for the multiple reviews! And you're right, it's probably not possible for her to look them both in the eye at the same time… Thanks for catching and pointing that out to me! Ja!

****

Laura ~ Awww…Was it really that sad? Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it and makes you happy! Though I have to admit that I like reading angsty Inu fanfics once in a while, just so I can cry my eyes out… :) Of course Inu-chan will win! How could you ever doubt that? Inu/Kag are my favorite character pairing! I would never let him lose to Kouga! Don't listen to the evil voice! Inuyasha would never get squished! (Unless it was me with a plushie Inu…) Oh, and I luv almond kisses too! 

****

Jonathan ~ Thanks for the support! And yes, of course, Inuyasha will end up with Kagome! ^_^ Yay! And they lived happily ever after… ::Sweatdrops:: Uh…or not really… 

****

Bug ~ You posed a very convincing argument, and I agree that there aren't that many Kouga/Kagome fics out there, but I'm still firstly a Kag/Inu fan, second a fanfic writer… I'm sorry! And Inuyasha isn't "still hung up over Kikyou." He feels guilty about her death, but he doesn't love her anymore… I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but Inu/Kag are my favorite couple, and I couldn't bring myself to write an alternate pairing ficcy… Gomen nasai! ::bows profusely:: But anyway, you do have a point there about immortality. Thanks for bringing that up, I'll remedy that in the next chapter, and she'll be wishing for something different.

****

Angel-Girl-1103 ~ Sorry about the cliffhanger! I seem to have a knack for leaving readers hanging at crucial moments…like this chapter… ^ ^, Eh-heh-heh…sorry about that! But I hope I made it up to you by putting lots of fluffiness in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

****

ChineseKyootie ~ Eeep! Hope you haven't already forgotten what this story is about! Do you still remember it? ^_^ Well, I updated as soon as I could!

****

Iya-chan ~ Next chapter, coming right up! 


	3. Raging Winds

A/N: I'm happy, happy, happy, happy, happy! ::dances about chanting "happy":: I got 37 reviews! Yes! ::punches air in victory:: Wheeee!!!!! ^_^ Eeep. Sorry. Must be all the reviews; they're so encouraging and uplifting that I must be insanely happy! Thank you all for being so kind! I apologize once again for neglecting to update… Finals are coming up soon… o_O I should be studying my @S$ off right now… but, eh-heh, I decided that my reviewers' loyalty must be rewarded! So there! ::sticks tongue out at teachers:: Nyaaahh! Anyway, here's the second to last chapter! Enjoy, and kindly leave a review when you're done! ^_~

****

Why Do You Love Me?

~ By Four-eyed Bookworm

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own the rights to any of the characters in Inuyasha. Please don't sue.

Summary: The quest is over, Naraku is dead, and the Shikon no Tama is whole again. Kagome has decided to stay in the Feudal Era. Kouga is pestering her to become his "woman," and Inuyasha (Oh wonders of wonders) has admitted that he loves her. However, her heart has been broken one too many times to trust and love the hanyou again so easily. So she declares a contest between her two suitors, to determine which one she will choose to stay with. Their challenge will be to answer a simple question: "Why do you love me?"

Rated: PG-13, for cursing and mild violence. (I had to change the rating… ^ ^;)

__

*** Last time: "I love you, Kagome." He said roughly, his own voice breaking emotionally as he spoke. "I love you too, Inuyasha. I love you so much…" She answered, gently playing with the strands of silver hair along his back.***

¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

__

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, then it's yours forever."

****

~ Chapter 3 ~

They stayed in each other's arms for another few minutes, rejoicing in their proximity. At last, after all this time, they could finally be together without any restrictions. Inuyasha's hand ran up and down her back as he pressed her close to him, breathing in deeply to immerse himself in her scent. She smelled like sweet honey and cool mint, combined with a whiff of lavender flowers and sunshine.

__

It's been a while since I could just breathe in her scent like this, without interruption… We've been so busy fighting Naraku these past few months, and gathering Shikon shards, that I feel like I've barely even gotten to touch her for so long… The hanyou nuzzled her hair affectionately. _I never want to let go…_

"Inuyasha?" A tentative voice quietly asked. He looked down at Kagome's black-haired head and pressed his hand against her back in response. "Do…don't you think we should go tell everyone else now?" She kept her head tucked away, afraid to meet his gaze.

He paused before answering softly, "I guess so." But he didn't move.

Kagome was loathe to stir as well, but she nudged him gently with her nose, saying, "I have to tell them that I've chosen…"

Inuyasha sighed softly, inaudibly. "Yeah…you're right…" He still didn't release her. The practical part of his mind told him that he could still hug Kagome later. But deep down inside, a small voice kept on claiming that if he let go of her now, he would lose her forever. He closed his eyes to tune out the world around them, and focused all his senses on the young woman before him. A deep breath whooshed in, then out, disturbing the hair that lay near his mouth.

He utterly her name in a tender voice that she had never heard before. "Kagome."

Kagome "hmm"ed against his chest.

"Would…will you, promise me that you'll come back? I'm afraid to let you leave me…"_ Afraid that I'll lose you again, like I nearly thought I did last time_.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered softly, "I will never leave you. Remember that promise that I made you, that time when I left through the well after I saw you hugging Kikyou?"

"Yeah…It seems so long ago…I thought then that you were leaving me forever. But I don't know why…I let you go…"

Kagome smiled against his chest. Her blue eyes held a faraway look to them as she recalled what had happened more than three years ago.

"I had thought that I wasn't coming back, either…But then, I just…did. Inuyasha." Kagome lifted her head to look at the hanyou. Her brow furrowed slightly for a second before smoothing out into a smile. "You know, Inuyasha. It wasn't by chance that you and I met. I want you to live; I want to live with you. And as long as there are happy times, I want us to smile often. I don't know if I'll be able to do anything, but…I'll always be by your side. Forever. I promise."

The words were almost exactly the same as what she had told him three years ago, standing by the well. So familiar, yet so full of new meaning and hope for the future. Inuyasha's golden eyes were suspiciously bright, but he blinked rapidly, and no moisture escaped. Giving her one last squeeze, he reluctantly let go of her warm body. She stepped back, instantly missing his embrace.

He looked away, saying gruffly, "You go on ahead. I'll be a couple steps behind you. I just need to do something first." She nodded. " …Kagome."

Having just started to turn away, she turned back to face him. He stepped closer to her and laid a light hand on her shoulder. "I…" He stopped, unable to figure out how to tell her what he wanted to say. Shaking his mane of silver hair in frustration, he stared intensely at her with unreadable amber eyes. Then, dipping his head down, he touched his lips lightly with her smooth, warm ones. The kiss was so gentle that if Kagome's eyes had been closed, she would have thought that a butterfly's wings had accidentally brushed against her lips. Before she could respond, Inuyasha had pulled away, leaving a lingering sensation upon her lips. 

"That's for until I see you again…" He whispered, then leaped away, running faster than the wind. As the red blur disappeared from the clearing, Kagome stood frozen. A trembling hand reached up to touch her lips. _He…kissed me. That… was my first kiss._ She smiled in remembrance of the sweetness of his lips. Then, she sighed softly.

__

Well, I suppose I'll have to go and face the music. Whatever am I going to say to everyone? And I wonder where Inuyasha is going?

She strolled back towards the others. Once they came into view, Kagome noticed that Kouga was lying on his stomach, flat on the ground, twitching. If she didn't know any better, the young lady would have said that the wolf prince looked remarkably similar to Inuyasha whenever he got "sat." She walked closer, quirking a curious eyebrow at Miroku and Sango, who were hovering above the prone wolf demon with rather shamed expressions on their faces. 

Kagome took in the sight of Miroku's grasp on his staff and Sango's giant boomerang. "Um… guys? What did you do to Kouga…?" She trailed off.

The two glanced at each other guiltily. Sango replied, "Gomen, Kagome-chan. Kouga was just being an ass… We couldn't help it."

Actually, being an ass was an understatement. The youkai couldn't hear what the two had been saying, but the salty scent of Kagome's tears had sent him into overdrive. He'd been complaining and growling angrily, insulting Inuyasha with every breath, and practically itching to go over there and "beat that ignorant pup into a pile of dog turd," as he had so eloquently put it. Eventually, both Sango and Miroku had gotten weary of his constant griping and grumbling. Simultaneously, they'd reached for their weapons and clunked the poor wolf on the head. 

Kagome sweat-dropped. "He's not… dead, is he?"

"Ah! Kagome, I'm moved by your concern for my well being!" Kouga cried out, leaping up off the ground and clasping her hands. "Your sweet angelic voice has brought me back from the brink of death! So have you gotten rid of that dog bastard? You're finally ready to leave with me and come live in my tribe, right?"

The miko stiffened slightly at the insult to Inuyasha. Then she sighed, resigned to the fact that Kouga would never be able to take a hint. "Well, actually, I've come to a decision, and I'd like to announce it to all of you."

All three of her friends straightened slightly in interest. Miroku broke the tense silence by speaking for them all. "Well then, Kagome-sama? What is your choice to be?"

The taija-ya gave her best friend a warm, encouraging smile, adding, "And know that no matter what your resolution, Miroku and I will support your choice without question."

Sango's firm assurance led Kagome the strength that she needed. Taking a deep breath, she spoke quietly yet steadily. "I've decided, that, the winner is…Inuyasha." Her eyes softened as she spoke the hanyou's name. "He's proved that he loves me for who I am, not what I can offer him. Inuyasha is willing to accept my flaws and refuses to demand anything in return for his love. He loves me, for just being myself, as you have heard. And I love him as well."

The young miko would have continued, but Kouga jumped in when she paused for breath. "Wait a second. You can't possibly be serious. After all that I've done for you and your little rag-tag group of friends, you still deny me? After all the reasons I've given for loving you, you still choose my rival?"

Kagome stared uncertainly at the wolf. His appearance seemed altered. His normally warm eyes had turned a steely blue. His posture was tense, his tail quivered furiously, and his fangs were partially bared. _I have to explain to him…I have to tell him why…_

"Kouga-kun…"

"Don't call me that!" He lashed out at her in a growl before she could speak. "You've been toying with me all along, haven't you?!? You never did love me, nor did you ever plan to choose me, did you??? Admit it, Kagome! You've always loved that poor pathetic excuse for a half demon! How long were you planning to keep stringing me along?!? Until you had that asshole's fucking pups??? You lying, conniving, back-stabbing bi-"

He was cut off by a sharp, resounding slap to his face. He brought a slow hand to his smarting cheek, and looked up. Kagome stood in front of him, one hand still halfway raised. Her eyes were narrow and shone with an inner blue flame. Her eyebrows were lowered dangerously in righteous anger, and her nostrils flared. If Kaede had been there, the old priestess would have sensed a wave of pure spiritual power hovering about the young miko's frame. Nevertheless, Miroku, Kouga, and even Sango could tell that Kagome had unconsciously summoned her dormant powers. When she spoke, her voice was lower, rougher, and _rather_ angry.

"How…dare… you…" She enunciated each word clearly, chest heaving with passion as she spoke. "You insulted me, you insulted my friends, and you insulted Inuyasha. You dared to claim me like an _object_, and then you accuse me of betraying you. Well, let me make this clear once and for all, Kouga."

She jabbed a finger at him for emphasis. "I. Have. Never. Loved. You. Okay? Always, since the day we met, has my heart belonged to one person alone, and that person was not you. I love Inuyasha. This is true. Yet you wrong me by assuming that I had any foul intentions toward you, Kouga. I've always considered you as a friend. _You_ were the one who always had to take it one step further. _You_ were the one who insisted on pushing your luck. _You_ were the one who said _I_ was your "woman" without consulting me first. You treated me like a prize, like a commodity that you wanted to win. You never took into account the fact that I might not have reciprocated your feelings."

She took a deep breath, and gestured sharply at him to cut him off from speaking. "And before you accuse me of "toying" with you, allow me to point something out. Have you _ever_, even for a second, considered that _maybe_, just _maybe_, the reason I didn't love you was because you didn't love _me_? You proved to me today that you've always thought of me as a materialistic gain for your tribe. You claimed to love me for everything that I could offer you. But you never loved me, Kagome, as a human being. You wanted the power, the prestige, the privilege, of saying that you had a miko for a mate. _I _never intended to hurt you, Kouga. I thought…"

Kagome suddenly deflated. "I thought… that if you truly loved me, you would be able to tell me why. If Inuyasha hadn't loved me for being myself, I'd hoped that you would prove to have a truer heart. I would have tried to learn to love you, Kouga. Yet my expectations were wrong. You have just shown me the shallowness of your feelings. And while I am sorry that you hold me in such low regard, know this."

She drew herself up to her full height, managing to look impressive even though the wolf towered above her. "I love Inuyasha with all my heart and soul. If you even _dare_ to speak of him in such a way again, I won't hesitate to treat you like the common, lowly scum Youkai that I've fought before. I'm sorry. I refuse to be a possession that you can flaunt to your fellow wolves. Perhaps someday you will find someone who can teach you the meaning of _true_ love. I wish you well, Kouga. When we next meet, I hope that you'll have changed your thoughts. Until then, the best of luck to you and your tribe."

She stalked away, blue aura still burning brightly about her. Sango and Miroku stared in awe at her retreating back. They glanced uneasily at Kouga, who seemed to be in a state of utmost shock. Then, looking back at each other, they nodded in silent agreement, and chased after their friend, leaving the frozen figure of the demon behind them.

~~~ Kagome's POV~~~

__

I can't believe him! He has the nerve to spend four years chasing after me like I was a stupid milkmaid, then claims the right to own me because he's helped us a couple of times during our battles?!? How dare he?!? I wanted to punch him right then! He's lucky I was able to keep my temper, or that wolf would be missing some body parts right now. 

She growled angrily under her breath, then suddenly halted in her trek through the forest. _Oh dear. Did I just growl? Eek. It seems as if Inuyasha's habits have rubbed off on me._ As if the thought of the hanyou was a charm, Kagome's breathing immediately calmed. With a peaceful smile on her face, the young woman continued walking, slower now. _I wonder where he went…_ And speak of the devil…

A familiar tinge of youki brushed against the edge of her miko senses. She turned around. A rapidly approaching aura was identified as Inuyasha, and she smiled in welcome. And sure enough, the red-cloaked figure soon appeared in the treetops. The hanyou hopped gracefully from tree to tree before jumping down and landing in front of her lightly.

Kagome opened her mouth to greet him, but before she could do so, she was enveloped in a fierce, silent hug. She remembered how Inuyasha had tugged her forward and embraced her in farewell before pushing her down the well last time. Her cerulean eyes softened and she whispered softly, "I'm back, Inuyasha."

He breathed in deeply, taking in her heavenly scent. Despite her previous reassurances, he'd been desperately afraid that she would abandon him, leave him in the Feudal Era with a broken heart. Of course, he would have deserved it, considering that he'd done it, many times over, in the past. Inuyasha breathed a silent prayer of thanks to whatever Kami were listening. He'd been so afraid of losing her that he'd run at breakneck speed to fetch something important from a nearby cave. He was almost certain that he wouldn't be able to find her again. But there she was, safe and sound in his arms. In a quiet, awed voice, he spoke. "I let go of you…but you came back…"

Kagome's mind rang with his words, and she suddenly remembered something that she had read in a book somewhere long ago. _"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, then it's yours forever."_

"I'm yours, Inuyasha. I'm yours, always and forever, and I'll never leave you again." She promised fervently.

A/N: Right-o then! That's that! Hope it wasn't completely plotless… I got rid of Kouga at least, ne? Eep. ::crowds of rabid Kouga fangirls stampede towards her:: Oops. o_O That's…not what I meant, really. ^-^, Anyway, there's about one chapter left in this little waff fic, and possibly a nice itsy-bitsy epilogue afterwards, if you all behave! Next time on _Why Do You Love Me_, a ceremony, (*wink*) and a great transformation! Stay tuned! 

Review Responses:

Many thanks to:

Ayama, binx, k, Silent Teardrops, Aile Anna, Nero, Chinese Kyootie, Crystal Lily, and Tenshi for reviewing! Luv you all!

And…

****

Iya-chan ~ Was Inu in character? Good… I was worried for a sec tehre… I may actually have…some extension of this one after it's finished. Possibly an epilogue, and maybe a Kouga one-shot for all those Kouga fans out there… ^_^ 

**Yunaleska** ~ I'm glad you liked the "speech!" I spent a looong time trying to get it right without making it *too* sappy… But mine's not the best, so keep trying! You'll get your own tear-jerking speech someday!

**loozer-09** ~ Dun worry, I think I've done that before too… o_O And no, it's not quite over yet.  
**Miss Coolio Paws** ~ Whew. Glad you don't all hate me for the pairing! I actually thought that Kouga is smarter than he usually seems. He's usually a big dope, but…ya know, he could be rather insightful… Who knows… ::shrugs:: 

**Archer of Suzaku** ~ Well, I don't necessarily hate Kouga; I think he's good comic relief most of the time, but I definitely don't approve of Kag/Kouga pairings. Inuyasha and Kagome forever! 

**Inu-san** ~ Thanks so much for the long review! I enjoyed reading it! Awww… Did I make you cry? Sowie! My writing tends to get rather…sappy… ^-^ And of course, Inu/Kag forever! And I'll try to stay away from cliffhangers… but I think they're rather fun… ::wicked grin:: Bwuahuaha! Beware the evil authoress who's out to "cliffhang" you all! I'll try to update sooner next time! Honestly, I will!


End file.
